Maternity Leave
Opis Aaron dostaje wysypki i gorączki. Claire chce w środku nocy wyruszyć, by szukać pomocy u Jacka. Locke jednak decyduje się iść zamiast niej, zostawiając kobietę w obozie. Pojawia się wówczas Rousseau i mówi, że Aaron został „zarażony”. Claire nagle przypomina sobie, że kiedy jeszcze była w ciąży, ktoś robił jej zastrzyki. Jest teraz przekonana, że z dzieckiem może być coś poważnego. Jack zapewnia Claire, że Aaron czuje się dobrze, a gorączka szybko spadnie, jednak kobieta nie daje się przekonać. Chce porozmawiać z Libby, która mogłaby pomóc jej przywołać wspomnienia dotyczące tych dwóch tygodni, kiedy była porwana. Dzięki temu Claire przypomina sobie pomieszczenie podobne do gabinetu lekarskiego i Ethana robiącego jej zastrzyki. Poza tym Claire przypomina sobie rozmowę Ethanaa z pewnym mężczyzną, w którym rozpoznajemy Toma – który tym razem nie ma jednak brody i niesfornych włosów. Mówi on Romowi, że jest niezadowolony z tego, iż przyprowadził do nich Claire, podczas gdy lista nie została jeszcze przygotowana, i że On (zapewne ktoś posiadający władzę lub będący autorytetem) nie będzie tym zachwycony. Ethan tłumaczy swój postępek tym, że rozbitkowie znaleźli listę pasażerów i odkryli fakt, że nie leciał razem z nimi. Claire chce odnaleźć Rousseau w nadziei, że uda im się sprowadzić szczepionkę, która być może jest lekarstwem na chorobę Aarona. Kate zgadza się jej pomóc. W ramach przygotowań do wyruszenia w głąb dżungli prosi Sawyera o broń. Tymczasem Claire próbuje znaleźć opiekunkę do dziecka na czas swojej nieobecności. Z prośbą kieruje się do Sun. Koreanka mówi jej, że matka nie powinna nigdy opuszczać swojego dziecka. Claire pyta ją, czy sama jest matką. Po długiej pauzie Sun odpowiada „Nie” i zgadza się popilnować chłopca. Rousseau zabiera Claire i Kate z powrotem do dżungli w miejsce, gdzie znalazła Claire tej nocy, gdy kobieta wróciła do obozu po dwutygodniowym uprowadzeniu. Claire chce, żeby Danielle zaprowadziła ją do pomieszczenia, w którym może znajdować się szczepionka, ale Rousseau zdaje się nie wiedzieć, gdzie to jest. Matka Aarona zauważa jakiś odłamek, który przywołuje jej na myśl kolejne wspomnienie - wspomnienie Ethana mówiącego jej, żeby zostawiła mu dziecko, a sama wracała do obozu. Powinna odejść, ponieważ szczepionki jest zbyt mało. Dodaje, że kobieta ma wybór w tej sprawie i musi być pewna, że chce zostawić im swoje dziecko. Jednocześnie podaje jej do picia manierkę z wodą (której sam nie tyka). Claire narzeka na kwaśny smak napoju. Szukając dalej, trzy kobiety odrywają ukryty bunkier, na którym widnieje logo DHARMY. Nie jest to jednak symbol łabędzia, jak w przypadku bunkra nr 3, ale symbol kaduceusza, co wskazuje na medyczny charakter pomieszczenia. W środku nie ma żadnego oświetlenia za wyjątkiem jednej żarówki. Bunkier wygląda na opuszczony. Claire znajduje pokoje, które zna ze wspomnień. W tym samym momencie Kate, przeszukując inną część bunkra, odkrywa schowki. Otwiera jeden z nich i znajduje w nim obstrzępione ubrania, pudełko zawierające zestaw do charakteryzacji, klej i brodę. Ubrania są takie same jak te, które miał na sobie „Brodacz”. Claire odnajduje lodówkę, gdzie, jak sobie przypomniała, trzymana była szczepionka. Teraz jednak lodówka jest pusta. Widzimy wówczas kolejną retrospekcję, a w niej młodą, nastoletnią dziewczynę, która pomaga Claire uciec z bunkra, mówiąc, że Tamci chcą odebrać jej dziecko, a potem ją zabić. Rousseau, widząc, że poszukiwania Claire nie przyniosły rezultatów, mówi jej, że nie jest jedyną osobą, która nie odnalazła tego, czego szukała. Claire znajduje malutki bucik, który wydziergała ostatnim razem, kiedy tu była. Pakuje go do swojej torby. W drodze powrotnej przez dżunglę Claire przypomina sobie, że osobą, która pomogła jej w ucieczce, była Rousseau, którą wówczas uznała za jedną z porywaczy. Kiedy to sobie uświadamia, wypytuje Danielle o jej dziecko, które 16 lat temu zabrali jej Inni - czy to była dziewczynka? „Tak, dziewczynka, Alex, Alexandra”, odpowiada na to Rousseau. Claire mówi jej wtedy, że pewna niebieskooka nastolatka pomogła jej uciec od Innych. „Nie była taka jak Oni. Była dobra.” Danielle, na granicy płaczu, ostrzega Claire, że w razie gdyby Aaron naprawdę był zainfekowany, będzie wiedziała, co trzeba mu podać. Po powrocie do obozu, kobieta wyjmuje z torebki bucik i daje go dziecku, które natychmiast wkłada go sobie do buzi. W tym samym czasie Jack i Locke próbują zdecydować o losie więźnia, Henry`ego Gale`a. John daje mu książkę „Bracia Karamazow”. „Dostojewski. Nie macie może Stephena Kinga?”, pyta Henry. Po wyjściu ze zbrojowni, Locke mówi Jackowi, że Hemingway chciał być najlepszym pisarzem na świecie, ale czuł, że nigdy nie uda mu się wyjść z cienia Dostojewskiego. Eko przychodzi do schronu i orientuje się, że Locke i Jack trzymają kogoś w zamknięciu. Prosi Jacka, aby pozwolił mu zobaczyć się z więźniem, sugerując, że w przeciwnym razie powie o wszystkim reszcie rozbitków. Po tym groźnie brzmiącym oświadczeniu, doktor się zgadza. Eko opowiada Henry`emu, że zabił dwóch ludzi, którzy próbowali go porwać z obozu. Gale pyta go, dlaczego mu to mówi. Eko stwierdza, że musiał to komuś powiedzieć. Następnie odcina od swojej brody dwa supełki i wychodzi. Można ten gest zrozumieć na dwa sposoby – jako poświęcenie, by odpokutować za popełnione grzechy, oraz jako ostrzeżenie, że jeśli trzeba, może zrobić wiele, a o przebaczenie może błagać później. Locke przynosi Henry’emu obiad. Więzień zaczyna rozmowę o Dostojewskim i Hemingway`u. Henry przez cienkie ściany słyszał to, co Locke mówił na ich temat Jackowi. Pyta Johna, czy chodziło mu o coś więcej, ale ten nie znajduje na to odpowiedzi. Zadając kolejne pytanie, Henry chce się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Locke pozwala Jackowi sobą rządzić, ale ten utrzymuje, że decyzje podejmują wspólnie. Po tym zamyka Gale`a i wraca do kuchni, gdzie, najwyraźniej dając upust swoim emocjom, gwałtownie zrzuca z lady naczynia. Ciekawostki * Charlie, Sayid i Jin nie pojawiają się w tym epizodzie. * Na manierce Ethana widać to samo logo Dharmy co na rekinie w odcinku Adrift. Cytaty Claire: wodę Mmm, to jest naprawdę kwaśne. Ethan: Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem. Henry Gale: Dlaczego pozwalasz, by ten lekarz dyktował warunki? '''Locke: '''Nikt nikomu nie dyktuje warunków. Jack i ja podejmujemy decyzje razem. '''Henry Gale: '''Jasne. Mój błąd. Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 2 da:Maternity Leave de:2.15 Mutterschutz en:Maternity Leave es:Maternity Leave fr:2x15 it:Maternità nl:Maternity Leave pt:Maternity Leave ru:Декретный отпуск